When paint such as ink is applied to a printing machine or the like, a blade member (also referred to as a doctor blade) like a paddle is generally used so that excessive ink is not applied. The blade member is made of metal in a thin plate-like shape and is held by a member holding the both surfaces of the blade member. The blade member is pressed against a roller around which a base material coated with ink is wrapped (see Patent Document 1).